Mercenaries, nerds and werewolves
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Stiles wants to tell Scott that Derek and him are a couple but Deathstroke aka Slade gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first cross-over! And Erica and Boyd are not captured by the alpha in this.

Pairings: SladexDick (Nightwing), DerekxStiles

Mercenaries, Nerds and Werewolves

"I hired you for one reason. I trust that you can do the job."

"Trust me Mr. Argent. When I take on a mission, I never fail." Deathstroke clicked his gun and threw the picture of scott in the air. It was blown by the wind, but Slade, the best mercenary of all time shot it into pieces without one miss.

_Beacon Hills High_

"Okay, I gotta tell him. But I don't wanna tell him. But you have to because he's your bestfriend and Derek and him are getting along better. And there's that whole alpha thing and you don't want him to figure out at a critical point where he's dying and he'll get shock and die from it."

"What're you talking about?"

Stiles jumped when he heard Scott behind him. He turned around and tried to think of something while babbling nonsense.

"I...was just...trying to remember what my locker number is! And now I remember." He laughed awkwardly. Scott let it go since his friend was always weird.

Scott shrugged. "Okay, but I think Derek's rubbing off on us or stalking us. I can smell his scent a lot. Its even stronger when I'm next to you."

Stiles gulped. "He didn't teach you about how great your senses can be."

"Yeah. He does. He-"

"Hey, coming to training tonight."

Stiles grimaced when Isaac bothered them.

"Yeah, just gotta make sure my mom's safe." Scott answered happily and the two stared at each other with creepy smiles for a bit too long.

"Uh hum." The non-werewolf in the group interrupted their moment. "Now that you know, how about you go somewhere else. For once." Stiles did not like this guy. He was this sick murderous werewolf and now he's getting all cuddly with Scott. These days, he hasn't been able to see Scott in a while.

Isaac glared at the nerd and then looked at Scott. He chuckled. "I'll see you in training, Scott." He smirked and then walked away. Stiles felt relieved and looked back at his friend who was tilting his head staring off in space or someone's ass.

"Dude!"

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" He shook his head and tried to stay focus. Stiles let it go reluctantly because he had more important matters other than his friend getting into the clutches of a psycopath.

"There's something I have to tell you." He paused feeling the half of his heart stretch up as the other stretched down.

"Like?" He pushed on.

"I...am...dating someone." He tried to force the words out but felt like the air was getting trapped in his throat irritably.

"Really? Stiles Stilinski has a girlfriend? I'm proud of you man!" He patted his arm.

"No, it's not like that. Its...its..." Suddenly his heart was starting to stop and sweat was pouring onto his palms.

"Stiles?" His friend looked at him in wonder of what's wrong. The bell rang. "Tell me later, dude. I'll see you." He patted his arm again and walked away. Stile cursed himself.

Afterschool, he went home feeling angry at himself for not telling Scott the truth. He took off his shirt before entering his room to find Derek Hale, who immediately slams the door and throws the nerd on the bed.

They got into a passionate kiss with Derek removing the teen's pants.

"Derek, we need to talk. Not that I don't like this. I like this a lot. It's just that I-" He gasped when something wet and hot interrupted his thought. "Aaaah~Never mind."

It was always like this. The werewolf knew how to shut up Stiles everytime. The only thing you could hear were screams, yelps, moans and squeaks out of the kid for the longest time without hearing one word. He never had to scream for more because Derek always gave him too much to handle that his whole mind turns foggy.

Afterwards, Stiles was a complete sweaty mess on his bed with claw marks dug into his matress. He was lying on his stomach catching his breath and feeling the hot air go to his head making him sleepy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Derek asked as he was getting dressed.

Stiles was wondering what he was talking about until Scott popped in his head. He groaned and dug his head into his pillow. "It's Scott. We have to tell him."

"Doesn't he smell my scent when he's near you?"

"He thinks you're just rubbing off on me. No pun intended." He lies on his side placing his smirking cheek on his hand.

"Maybe I haven't done it enough to get him a clue. I can smell Scott all over Isaac and I even told him about it."

Stile's eyes grew wide and he sits up abruptly feeling a sharp pain on his bottom. Something he could not get used to. He jumped out of bed, not really helping him but not the most important thing right now. "Scott is sleeping with Isaac!"

"And not very good at hiding it. I caught Scott doing him in the broken subway train. Even Erica and Boyd knows."

"And he never told me!"

"See, everything's fair."

"But Scott doesn't know about us."

Derek growled as he began to feel irritated. "Scott doesn't need to know who you're sleeping with." He kissed his boyfriend wasting no time in making him breathless and jelly.

"Uhm, y-yea-YEAH! But I'm sleeping with his alpha leader! Isn't this awkward for you?! You're sleeping with his best friend!"

"Now Isaac is his best friend." He smirked.

"Never joke with me about that!" He pointed angrily at his boyfriend. HE is Scott's bestfriend. He was his bestfriend while he was going out with Allison and he's still going to be even though he's sleeping with Isaac!

"So Scott means more to you than me?" Derek growled in anger as he gripped his boyfriend's butt.

"Hey, I've known him since Kindergarten, and I've known the nice side of you for as long as we have been having sex but before that, actually even now, you've been constantly threatening to kill me if I didn't do what you said."

"Only because you're into it."

"I am not."

"Shut up or else I will rip your throat out...with my teeth." He snarled as he was in semi-wolf form with his hand wrapped around Stile's throat. He had that hand slide down with his sharp fingers tickling the skin that the boy shivered in fear and pleasure. The hand grabbed his prize.

"Okay fine! You're right! But Scott deserves to know and maybe he's not completely serious with Isaac. Maybe that's why he hasn't told me."

"Or the fact that you would've freaked out just like right now." He began stroking the prize but his hand got swatted away.

"We don't have time for that!"

"RAWR!" He tackled his lover down.

"I said we do-OH!"

_Abandoned Subway station_

"You're late." Boyd said when Derek finally arrived.

"I had problems to settle."

Erica snorted and Isaac smirked. Boyd shook his head as he pity the fool. Scott was lost but didn't bother asking.

Derek looked at his pack and pointed at Boyd, "Work on your predictability." He pointed at Erica, "Work on your technique." He pointed to Isaac, "Work on not being stupid." He pointed at Scott. "And you...work on your common sense."

The pack laughed at the confused werewolf.

"Stop laughing!" Derrick snarled. "This is serious! The alphas are coming for us! We have to get ready for anything. And I mean anything."

_Stiles house_

Sheriff Stilinski walks into his home after a tough day. The cases are becoming easier to solve but not easy to close. He stretched his worn muscles and walked up the stairs to find his son. He opened the door and felt his heart drop.

There was no sign of of his son but a deep gash in the bed that looks identical to the animal attacks.

"Stiles! Stiles!" He ran frantically around the house until he stops at the stairs to see a worried Stiles below.

"Dad, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

The father walked down and hugged his son to make sure it was him. He still felt fear when his son went missing after the lacrosse game.

"Dad, I'm okay. What happened?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. I thought you were taken again when I saw the claw marks on your bed."

Stiles mentally cursed himself when he forgotten about them. He was busy throwing the bed sheets after washing them because he didn't want there to be questions when the possibility of it being found for some unexplainable reason will happen.

"Oh, that was an accident. You know how its almost halloween and Scott's claws accidentally stuck to the bed." He lied. His father gave him a suspicious look but he didn't see the werewolf incident at that time.

"So do you need a new bed."

"No, I can live with it. I'll just remind Scott not to dig his claws into my bed again. Okay, good night!" He ran upstairs and got into his bedroom. He quickly covered his bed and was about to get on until he heard a click of a gun.

"Do what I say and you'll live."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was doing lift ups using the door frame of his ruined home. Sweat was pouring down his glistening muscles as his only train of thought was how to improve his pack's skills, strategies and tactic on how to take the alpha down and how to get Stiles under him in different positions at different places. He was thinking about the school's gym locker room next time.

The werewolf stops thinking and jumps off the door frame to hear footsteps coming forward. He stays still until the footsteps disappear or approach closer than it should have. It stopped but it didn't mean they were gone.

Something had been thrown through the window and landed right next to him. Derek's eyes widen at the detonator. He quickly grabs it but it had burned him making him realize that it had been made of silver. He raced out the front door and still heard it ticking from his distance. He waited until it exploded but the thing suddenly shuts off instead.

He renters his home and takes his shirt tossed over the stairs to pick it up. The top of it comes off to reveal a note within the wires. He carefully takes it out and unfolds it.

Derek's world stop for a split second before turning full on werewolf and widens the hole of the door by his claws. He reaches Stiles home to smell the scent of no one at home. He goes into Stiles room to pick up a different scent that had disturbed them but there was nothing.

He runs to the school where Scott was doing a lab experiment with Isaac while whispering softly to each other. Derek stayed outside to not cause a disturbance despite his seething. "Scott, where is Stiles?" He growled and Scott heard him.

He quickly excused himself to use the bathroom and whispered to Isaac to just stay where he is. Reluctantly the werewolf listened and continued their project. Scott snuck into the gym locker room and then was push against the lockers.

"Where's Stiles?!"

"I don't know! He didn't show up today." He stated firmly. "Why? Did something happen to him?"

"I was given this." He revealed the note and passed it to Scott.

"It says '_I have what you want. Try and find me.' _How does this deal with Stiles?"

"We were having sex you idiot. Why do you think he smells like me?"

Scott was in shock. "You were sleeping with each other! When did that happen?!"

"When I slammed him against a wall. That doesn't matter! Whoever did this took him and his dad and didn't leave a scent to trace! We need everyone to try to find him no matter what it takes!"

"I get it. I'm worried too. When the bell rings, we'll head out and find him."

The bell rang and all four werewolves were together in front of Derek's home.

"So how are we going to do this?" Erica asked.

"We don't have the men's scent of who took him but we still have items that could make us find Stiles and his father. Derek and I will try to find Stiles. You three will try to find his dad." Scott responded and gave each werewolf an item to smell.

Boyd got the shirt, Erica got a pants and Isaac got his shoe. "You just love putting my noses in other people's shoes don't you." He was genuinely pissed off.

"I'll make it up to you." Scott smirked sexily and Isaac knew that he was the one who will get lucky tonight so sniffed away.

The three set off the same direction. Scott faced Derek who took a whiff of Stile's boxers.

"Weeeeeeeeird." Scott couldn't help but say.

"Shut up. I got a scent. Here." He tossed one of Stile's shirt.

"It's torn." He pointed out.

"I know. I tore it." He set off and Scott quickly took a whiff to realize that Derek was heading the right direction. He followed.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were running through the forests and leaped over a ditched towards the scent that belongs to Stile's dad. Before they knew it Erica had been caught by a net. Isaac had been shot down to the ground.

Boyd looked around to see no one or smell anyone. "Show yourself!" He commanded and the man appeared as if he had fallen from the sky. Boyd turned around to face a man in a suit of black and orange.

The werewolf tried to attack him but the man was fast to block and dodge his move. The teen was easily knocked to the ground. "Derek was right, you are predictable." The man pressed a button and Boyd found himself trapped in a cage.

Slade checked to see that he had successfully caught two of them. The one he shot was able to get away.

Derek and Scott were brisk walking through town to not cause too much distractions. They stopped at an abandoned house. They entered it and searched the place. There was no one in there but a note attached to a bed.

_Nice Try_

Derek took a whiff of it to smell Stile's scent on it.

"Did you find him?" Scott asked.

"No. They were here. Whoever did this is more clever than we thought. He lured us here by manipulating our scent. This means Stiles is nowhere in the town."

"Is there any chance we could find him?"

"No. We could go in circle for days before knowing which way they left town." Derek crumpled the note and punched a hole in the wall. He wasn't satisfied so punched it some more but he couldn't be satisfied by it.

"Derek, we could asked Dr. Alan for help. He is an expert on werewolves and might be able to fix the problem."

The alpha leader was reluctant but he had no choice. He wanted to save Stiles so badly. He agreed and the two entered the vet's building.

Scott's heart dropped when he saw Isaac being treated for a bullet wound. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" He was quickly to his lover's side.

Isaac chuckled and then grunted when the vet had to stick a small scraper in his wound.

"He got shot with a silver bullet and I am cleaning the traces of silver left into the skin to properly heal." Dr. Alan responded for him.

"Hey, I'm still getting lucky tonight right." He asked with a struggling smirk before holding in a groan when the piece of metal went deeper.

"When that wound heals okay?" Scott smiled reassuringly. Isaac tried to smile back but was held back by the pain.

"Enough chitchat." Derek was annoyed. "We have a problem."

"I know. Isaac told me all about it and I know who's after you." Dr. Alan responded and then concentrated a pit to scrape the last bit of silver out. He went over to the sink to take out his gloves and wash his hands. "His name is Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson. He's a mercenary and possibly be working for Gerard."

"So he did survive." Scott stated.

"He must be after Derek and his pack. I must warn you that he doesn't play games. He gets the job done."

"I don't care! I will find him and make him suffer!" Derek punched the operating table causing a dent. He was getting frustrated, irritated, angry, disappointed and guilty all at the same times. His boyfriend and the rest of his pack could be dead for all he knows and he couldn't do anything. He was supposed to be the leader! He was responsible!

"Derek, I know your angry but it's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it! They knew Stiles and I were involved so they try to get to me by getting to him! If only-"

"If only what? Derek, if Stiles was dead, you would know. Werewolves have that connection. Once they find their soul mate, no one could ever replace them and no one could ever take them away without you not knowing."

"Heh. I thought the last one was the right one and look where that got me. How can I be so sure that he's the one? That I could know whenever he's dead or not?"

Dr. Alan was silent for a moment and then answered, "You'll know when you find him. If he's dead then I'm wrong. If he isn't, then we have to wait and find out. I can't help you find them but I know someone who does."

"Who?" Scott questioned.

"He's a friend of mine that owes me a favor. He'll be coming here shortly but be prepared, he wears spandex."

The three werewolves looked at the doctor/vet quizzically and then looked at each other what the hell he meant.

"Hello sir, are you flying for business or pleasure?" One of the flight attendants asked.

"Business and please, call me Mr. Grayson."

A/N: Anyone questioning my love for Scisaac, Let's just say in this story, they switch roles but in my fantasy Isaac is the bottom because he's this abused good-hearted kid and Scott is this confident and more mature as he could be guy. Plus Scott has more experience.

The next chapter might be the last or second to last. Let's see where it goes. :)

Thanks for reading this far and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was standing at the edge of the cliff facing the forest where Stile's and his father was believed to be at. Dick Grayson had stated that Slade had a cabin there and that he had a plan to get them there. Derek didn't care if the guy dress like a male ballerina. He was opened to anything to get Stiles and the others back.

But having to listen to someone else unnerved him. Yet, he remembered that Dr. Alan had sensed that so placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay to listen to others. You don't always have to be the big man with the plans. Able to conversate and be open to other people's ideas is one of the most important values a leader should have."

He already knew that but didn't mean he had to like it.

Rain pours from the sky while he waited for this Nightwing to send him back info from an ear piece he was given. He heard a beep. "There are multiple traps throughout the forest. It would be impossible to get through but there's a path that you could cross. Just have to be alert. Scott, do you remember what you're suppose to do?"

Scott was walking along a dirt path. "Uhm, yeah." He was getting nervous but breathed in deeply and breathed out to control himself. "All I have to do is run across this path so he'll be distracted, right?"

"Right. Derek, in position."

"Yeah." He growled.

"Good, Scott proceed as planned."

"Whatever you say." He began running across the dirt path until he felt the adrenaline in him kick in.

"Its our turn. Head out." Dick ordered.

Derek leaped down the cliff and turned werewolf before landing. He charges through the forest dodging all the traps and was heading towards the cabin but then smelled something. He growled and went that direction.

"Wait! Where's Derek going?" Dick asked when he finally reached the cabin and Scott arrived unharmed.

"Who cares! They're inside!" They opened the door and revealed Stiles and his father playing a game of poker as if they weren't in life threatening danger.

Derek reached a clear field in the forest to meet the man who kidnapped his lover. The man was weaponless in his ridiculous blue and orange outfit damped by the rain. He got into his fighting position and wagged his fingers to come forward.

Pissed off, Derek charged and tackled the man. They rolled over until Slade was held down trying to keep the werewolf's claws from his face. He kicked its gut sending him back. He got up and charged forward. Derek went head on and the two were locked in combat.

Slade pulled his fists on Derek's chest and then aimed for his face. Derek fell back knowing this man was good. "Terrible. For a werewolf, you're incredibly defenseless. Only relying on your keen senses and brute strength. Nothing but an idiot who only knows how to control the beast but doesn't know how to direct it."

Derek roared.

"Cute." He chuckled.

The wolf man charged and tried to cut the man into shreds but Slade was quick on his feet. He dodged the attacks and then flipped him over. Derek grabbed his legs digging his claws into the leg. The man grunted in pain.

He used the other leg to jab it right into the man's head. Derek immediately let go and then Slade to the opportunity to walk back until the wolf was on its hind legs. He charged to do a reverse round house kick.

Derek stumbled back getting another hit to his midsection. Hands were wrapped around his neck pulling him to a knee to the forehead. The wolf man fell backwards.

"Silly boy. Stiles will love to know that you couldn't even save him from a mere man." Slade chuckled smugly. It has been a while since he faced these fearsome beast. Derek returned to his human form. Slade squatted down near the young man looking down at him blankly, Derek opened his eyes slightly to see the cold blue eyes the man possessed. "I just hope he'll be a good boy after I'm done with him." He smirked happily.

And then he found a clawed hand grasping his neck. "Don't you ever touch him!" He threw the man against the tree that he fell with it. Derek got up and his plain brown eyes glowed into a vibrant red. He roared and charged with his foot dug into the earth giving him a push of speed towards the man.

Slade got up and received an unexpecting punch into the gut breaking a couple of ribs. The man was thrown back break a huge old tree behind. Slade stood up and spit out blood to the side. He smirked. "Finally growing balls you putrified beast? Or do you need another lesson."

Derek didn't answer. He only let out another roaring battle cry and Slade was ready for this.

"Stiles, why are you playing poker?!" Scott was bewildered by the unexpected turn of events.

"Because I'm bored and we only have cards." The victim answered as if he wasn't in a position where he was about to be tortured or murdered.

"That's not what I meant! Why aren't you chained or something in deep pain and misery?!"

"Because I don't want to?" Stiles answered slowly while looking at his friend weirdly.

"What a-You! Him! Mercenary!" Scott was babbling words. Dick put his hand on his shoulder to calm down and let him talk.

"I was told that you were kidnapped by Deathstroke also known as Slade Wilson." He explained the situation. "We came to save you and your father."

"Kidnapping?...Oh right! Shit! Where's Uncle Slade?!"

"Uncle?!" Scott and Dick shouted simultaneously.

"We're actually not blood related but that doesn't matter! Did you bring Derek with you?!"

"Yes!" Scott felt completely frantic that his friend was finally acting worried.

"Shit!" Stiles was in thinking-fidgeting mode.

"Son. Relax. He won't kill him." His father told him. "Slade's a professional."

"Yeah but has he ever been in a mission he didn't almost kill someone." The Stilinkis looked at each other and then the sound of Derek's roar took their attention.

"You're right. Let's go." The four of them raced to the battle ground to see Derek on top of Slade. Derek with his open hand read to claw his face off and Slade with a fist ready to punch the lights out of the wolf. The mercenaries clothes was quite torn with cut marks still bleeding from his chest, legs and arms.

"STOP!" Stiles shouted and the two men fighting paused. Stiles ran over to them. Derek quickly returned to human form wearing nothing but hugged his lover with all his might, taking in his scent to know if it was really him.

"Yeah, hugs are nice but you are crushing me and I'm only human so can you please." Stiles said feeling a bit nervous at the sentimental embrace. Derek let go but had his hands holding onto his arms to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Did he do anything to you?" The young man asked warily with so much pain and fear and anxiety in his eyes that Stiles felt a bit guilty that he loved see that look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm fine. A little sore from the hug but I'm fine. Derek, I'd like you to meet my Uncle Slade. We're not blood related but I call him that because he was close to my grandfather during the war and yeah. How about we get out of the rain and go to the cabin and I'll explain everything? We got rabbit stew."

Derek growled and looked back at the man who was getting up. He looked back at Stiles who looked adorable with his needy expression to get out of there. "Fine." He growled.

Dick walked over to the man and punched Slade down in the face.

"I deserved that." He chuckled.

"You should fucking well know you did." He huffed with his fists on his hips and then felt sympathy for the man. He held out his hand and the bastard smirked. He took the hand getting up and then quickly grabbed the small male into his arm and kissed his forehead.

"That's all I can do for now. There's blood in my mouth." He told the blushing man who pushed him away.

Scott was left wanting to find Isaac and get the hell out of here but then knowing the truth was important.

They got back to the cabin and Slade's and Derek's wounds were tended to but both healed pretty well but just to make sure.

"So wait, you have a meta-gene from the army that makes you practically immortal?" Scott questioned. Before getting to it, Stiles decided to explain who the man was in the first place.

He was Slade Wilson who was part of the army and now a mercenary after the army kicked him off the battlefield when an experiment went wrong.

"Yeah, Slade got a call for a mission here and decided to drop by."

"Drop by?" Derek growled. "He made us fucking believe you were kidnapped and made me believe he was going to rape you or something!"

"That was to make you realize how pathetic you are." Slade answered and the alpha growled at him with glowing red eyes. Stiles soothed him with a hand to the arm and snuggled with his boyfriend. They were sharing a blanket on a comfy sofa. "Stiles told me about your situation and you two being lovers has made him a valuable target. If I was going to let an old friend's grandson die because of his loveless carelessness than he'd never forgive me."

Derek said nothing because the man was right.

"Including the fact that you have an equally useless pack with too many flaws. I had a friend of mine, Wintergreen help train combat skills to those two. Isaac and Scott shall join them if they wish." Slade included.

Derek and Scott looked at one another. Scott was find all this too weird. "So you're only helping us to protect Stiles?" The teen half wolf asked.

"Not exactly. My first mission here to find and kill Gerard Argent for his son."

"Allison's dad?" Scott was surprised.

"Yes and then he told me about you guys and that I should help you if I wished. I didn't find a good reason to because its only a bunch of kids fighting due to racism or need to challenge for dominance. I decided to check you and was nearly surprised Stiles was involved."

The door opened to reveal Chris Argent enter the cabin. "I came as soon as you called, Slade." He said and then reveal an envelope. "Here's the rest of it."

Slade took the envelope to see that all the cash was there. "It was pleasure doing business with you."

"Well, I'll be going." He said.

"Wait, Mr. Argent." Scott said. "Does Allison know about this?" Yes, they broke up and he was with Isaac now but doesn't mean he shouldn't stop caring about someone.

"Yeah, she does. It's only the two of us after all." He responded sadly.

"Don't be like that." Stiles' dad said and patted his shoulder. "You can always come over to my home and have dinner with me and Stiles or go drinking sometime."

"I'd like that." They smiled at each other making the atmosphere awkward for the teenagers.

"Well, I gotta go home to. Early shift tomorrow." The Sheriff said. "Wanna go home Stiles?"

"Yeah. Good night Uncle Slade! Come on Derek."

Slade chuckled. "Good night. I expect to see you tomorrow Derek. Remember the meeting place."

The alpha snared. "Whatever."

"Wait, can you drop me home?" Scott followed after them.

Dick and Slade was left alone in the cabin. The mercenary smirked at the hero. "I remember I told you that I was taking a mission here and that it'd involve some _training with dogs_."

The hero blushed. "Shut up and because of you, those kids know who I am."

"I don't think they care about an adopted son of a billionaire here." He pulled his lover who was still standing onto hip lap and kissed him. Dick truly hated this man and what he does for a living. His wicked schemes that hurt people but then when he finally got to know the man for who he truly was other than the physical part, he steps back only a bit unless he needed to take action and Slade had taken less darker missions since they got together. He only ever took those missions because he had the free time too and those free times never settled right with him.

The mercenary stood up with the young man still holding onto him tightly. This was surely going to be a pleasant night.

Derek and Stiles were in his room where there was a new mattress. The moment they got in, Derek already had the small boy in his arms kissing him ravishingly as if he was going to swallow the teen. His hands tearing the boy's buttoned shirt open.

"Wow, no buttons tore off." Stiles commented.

"Practice. I want you now and no one's taking you away from me." He growled

Stiles was immediately red and hard by how vicious Derek looked. He was kissed in a mind blowing way while his pants was pulled down. Derek moved from the teen's red lips to his neck to the curve of his neck while his hands roamed the boy's naked body.

"Wait Derek." Stiles pushed him back. He quickly got on his knees to unzip the man's pants before Derek reacted in anger for being stopped. "Take this as a thank you." He smirked and then took the wolf's length in his mouth nearly taking it all into his mouth down his throat.

Stiles secretly loved to suck the man's cock. It was the only time he felt like he had any control in the matter. Riding the man was the man holding his hips and still having his way. Bondage was still dangerous since containing him would only drive him more crazy.

The teen massaged the man's balls while sucking and licking just the way he liked it. He felt Derek's hand placed behind his head meaning that he was close. Stiles looked to the side to see that a part of his closet was cracked by the man trying to hold back making the teen harder and work harder to see it crack more.

He bobbed his head while watching that had digging into the wall clawing into the thick walls. He saw that hand stop and form into a fist. Stiles knew that sign and moved back but not quick enough that the man roared when he came in and on Stile's face. Stiles came without touching himself but the mere hotness that he could drive the man so wild.

Derek panted for air before picking Stiles up and placed him bent over his bed with his knees on the floor. The wolf man kneeled behind him and spread those cheeks to dip his tongue to the tight hole before him. Stiles squeaked at the sensation. It was odd but it still felt so good.

Derek made sure to give Stiles a lot of attention there tasting his lover's taste. When he felt the need to taste more, he dipped his long tongue into the hole making his lover scream in agonizing pleasure and scream indecent words he would never say in public.

The alpha turn his lover over to also have taste of the soft smooth delicate skin inbetween his teeth marking his lover. His raging lust probing him into semi-wolf form but he controls it to not tear the delicate flesh with his sharp claws. However, Stiles liked it when he was turning into werewolf. It was another naughty fantasy of his.

When the two felt like they need to feel more of the other, to feel that passionate lustful need to release, Derek put them in the classic doggy position which would've made Stile's laugh if he wasn't so turned on. Nothing was funny, it was all incredibly enticing with their hearts about to explode.

Derek had enough sense to lube himself with the lotion from Stile's closet he took before coming to the bed. He entered the teen slowly, taking his time to appreciate every inch of hot flesh that he was going to ruin.

Stiles groaned when he wanted to feel more faster! He pushed back on the cock making the alpha growl. The teen felt those sharp fingers form against his hips making him shiver when the sharp claws was tickling him from a second to tremendous pain.

Derek started moving faster in normal speed making the nerd softly moan until he felt the abrupt change of speed over powering his sensations. He was sure, despite only having sex with Derek, that the man was moving at abnormal speed and power but Stiles wasn't complaining. He didn't think any man could pleasure him or even get the chance to touch him like Derek did.

He was hauled up onto his knees feeling Derek's claws caressed against his sensitive skin while still thrusting to him like a mad man. And then he noticed that they were facing his mirror.

Derek's eyes glowed red and Stiles could've sworn Derek got bigger making him curious how big he would get in his full transformation. He gasped when Derek stroked him working the male over the edge at the sight of being fucked uncontrollably. The bed shaking, the glowing eyes, his hard on stroked to set fire towards it.

When the rush got too high, Derek bit into the teen's shoulder sending him over the edge and he didn't get to come as far as the mirror but Derek felt like gallons when he came deep inside him.

After Derek cleaned them up, Stiles was already out cold after the orgasm. The alpha held the teen close. Slade was right. He did put Stiles in this position and he knew there would be risks but didn't think clearly about how bad those risks would be. He was misled by his wolf senses and he wasn't a capable fighter but sooner than later, when the new alpha pack comes for them, he was going to be ready and protect or save him after killing the bastards or at least beating them to a near death experience they'd never forget.

The End

A/N: Hmmm~ Stiles' and Allison's dads *thinks about it* NO...*thinks about it* no...*Thinks about it and then looks at them together with a heart made of roses and guns* Dangit...Shipping is complicated.

But yeah. No Sladin smexing. I don't know. I love the ship but I always get the feeling of punching Dick because I love Slade more than the ship but I really like the ship too. It's a conflicting problem between true love on shipping and character.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW! It'd mean alot!


End file.
